Less Than Three
by persephoneapple
Summary: For New Year's Eve, Harry promised Draco a kiss at midnight and three words. Harry/Draco [AO3 tags: romance, fluff, sappy, New Year's Eve]


**Less Than Three**  
**Harry/Draco [G, 1172 words]**  
**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling and co own everything. I'm writing for fun and not for profit.  
**A/N:** Unbeta'd, possibly rushed, and a bit sappy. Still, it's great to be writing again. Happy New Year, folks!  
**Summary:** For New Year's Eve, Harry promised Draco a kiss at midnight and three words.

* * *

Less Than Three

On Christmas Eve, when Draco asked Harry if there was anything he would like to add to their Christmas toast, Harry drew a blank.

"I-er, less than three, Draco," he stammered out and felt his cheeks warm when his friends stared up at him from the dining table.

"Also, happy Christmas, everyone." Harry raised his wine glass and then gulped down the red wine, spilling some down his chin and staining his blue shirt.

"_Less than three_? Eloquent as ever, Potter," Draco whispered in his ear, when everyone had gone back to their own conversations and he was helping Draco take the dishes away. "Tell me, what were you thinking about?"

"Nothing in particular," Harry said, plugging the kitchen sink and filling it with water to let the dishes soak.

Except the words were a lie. Or an omission of truth? A partial lie? Harry couldn't decide, but deep down in his gut he knew the exact nature of his thoughts and feelings.

Draco pulled Harry's hands from the soapy water and dried them with a hand towel. "You can't keep a secret from me, Potter," Draco said, as he leaned down and pressed his lips against his boyfriend. Harry responded immediately, tilting Draco's head to deepen the kiss, letting out a small moan as he threaded his fingers through the blond hair.

The kiss only confirmed what Harry had felt earlier as he had stood next to Draco, talking about what a wonderful year it had been for both of them. How returning to England after three years away and running into Harry at the coffee shop had been one of the best things that year, as well as becoming friends with Gryffindors, as strange as that once might have been.

In that moment, Harry knew an absolute truth.

He loved Draco.

Harry just couldn't flat out tell him. They had only been dating since September after all, but it was true. And he didn't want to frighten Draco away by saying those words until he was sure of the other man's feelings. Which was a bit of a struggle since Draco had a tendency to shield his emotions.

"Liar," Draco said at last, pulling away, but not before Harry saw how red his lips were, how hoarse his voice was, and how dark his grey eyes had become.

"I promise I'll tell you at the stroke of midnight on New Year's Eve, how does that sound?"

Draco didn't say anything and Harry felt his heart speed up.

"Less than three, Draco. Remember that, okay?" At last Draco nodded, and Harry let out the deep breath he hadn't realised he had been holding in.

* * *

Harry took great joy in repeating the short phrase to Draco at every opportunity in the following days. He said it at random times during the day- when brushing their teeth, just before throwing floo powder in the fireplace, and even joining him in the shower to tell him that.

It was endearing to see Draco scrunch up his nose in confusion, lines creasing his forehead just before asking Harry to just tell him what those words meant already. But Harry wouldn't say a word, just kissing him before leaving with a smile on his face.

Late on New Year's Eve morning, Harry woke up alone. Next to his glasses was a note from Draco explaining that he had been called away to cover a shift at St Mungo's, but that he would be at Hermione and Ron's party well before midnight.

_I'll be expecting my kiss and the answer to the riddle you've been teasing me with all week._

"There's no riddle, Draco, only the truth," Harry said, before shaking his head. He yawned and stretched, deciding that he'd rather be extremely early to help Hermione than spend the day alone.

When the guests started arriving at nine, Harry stepped into a spare bedroom to change into the robes he had bought that he thought Draco would like. They were a dark green, almost black, and made from the softest material Harry had ever felt. He hoped Draco would take time to admire it for a bit before taking it off later that night.

Looking into the mirror one last time, he ran a brush through his hair and went out to join his friends.

A hint of unease settled in Harry's stomach as the hours passed and Draco didn't show. His friends kept asking if everything was okay, to which Harry didn't have a reply. He left the party an hour before midnight.

Grimmauld Place was empty. The same for Malfoy Manor and Andromeda's home. His last hope was St Mungo's.

The Welcome Witch helpfully told him that Healer Malfoy's shift had been over hours ago and Harry was running down the hallway before she even finished her sentence.

The panic had become full-blown as every scenario imaginable flashed through his mind, mostly Draco hurt and in pain somewhere, while Harry had been away at a party. If he found Draco, alive and safe, he wouldn't waste time anymore and would tell him exactly how he felt.

"Draco," he called out as he barged through his office door, "Are you here? Dra-"

Harry stopped short when he saw Draco hunched over his desk, still in his Healer's robes, asleep. He head rested on top of his arms and every breath sent wisps of hair falling across his forehead. Draco was the perfect picture of calm.

Harry walked over to the desk and wished he had a camera. Because this was the side of Draco that only he got to see and he wanted to remember this forever.

"Stop staring at me, Potter," Draco's sleepy voice said.

"I'm not staring, just trying to figure out how best to take you home."

Draco's eyes flew open. "What time is it?" He didn't wait for an answer, but cast a _Tempus_ that revealed there was a minute left in the year.

"Oh, good, I haven't missed it," he said, before rising up and kissing Harry for all it was worth. Surprised, Harry held onto Draco's arms and closed his eyes, enjoying the bitter taste of coffee and mint as he heard fireworks go off outside.

"Happy New Year, Draco," Harry said when he could think again. Draco pressed a piece of parchment into Harry's hands and smiled.

"I hope so, since I _less than three_ you, too, Harry."

"What? How did you…"

Draco only shook his head and said, "Open it."

Harry unfolded the parchment and saw the writing on it, the way Draco had tried to figure out what Harry had been saying with those three words.

"I had help from Granger, since I never learned Muggle maths, but I feel the same way, too. I also intend to never let you forget that every day this year."

Draco held out his arm, and together they started out the new year in a cramped office, needing nothing else to feel happy.


End file.
